


the boy who couldn't hold his breath underwater

by thesecretsoftheuniverse



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man 3 - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Parkner Week 2019, SKAM season 3 inspired, Swimming, more like falling into a pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretsoftheuniverse/pseuds/thesecretsoftheuniverse
Summary: Harley jumped up and said. “Let’s go to the pool!” before running towards the elevator, leaving Peter sitting by the counter confused.“Why are we going to the pool? Shouldn’t we get changed for that? And isn’t there like a thing about going to the pool after eating?” Peter questioned.“Well. Number one, because I want to. Number two, coward. And number three that’s just a stupid rule parents made up to get their kids to take naps after lunch time during the holidays.” Harley answered, already leaving the elevator and entering the more private room with a single pool.





	the boy who couldn't hold his breath underwater

**Author's Note:**

> i read the prompt 'swimming' and had a flashback to season 3 of skam, so here it is
> 
> quite a lot changed but the important part is there

“Hey Peter, do you want to leave?” someone asked behind him and he jumped. 

Turning around he noticed that it was Harley, decked out in his Halloween costume, that was standing behind him and looking at him curiously. It took him a minute to figure out why he was staring at him like that until he remembered that Harley had asked him something. 

“Uh..oh! Yeah? Kind of. It’s not really that much fun anymore to be honest.” Peter replied quietly, looking around the room of either passed out or half-drunk teenagers. 

“Yeah, I agree.” Harley said with a sigh. “Plus the alcohol smell is kind of getting to me so….” he trailed off, not wanting to explain more.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go.” Peter said immediately, knowing that the smell of alcohol only brought back bad memories of his birth father. There was a reason Tony had quit drinking altogether after all. Sure, he should’ve done it years ago but according to Pepper he only completely stopped when he found out that Harley too had an alcoholic biological dad and that smelling alcohol around his and his sister’s new home made him feel unsafe. 

Putting the dirty glass into the sink and grabbing a few cupcakes before leaving he waved to Ned, MJ and Betty to let them know he was leaving and left the house with Harley right next to him. 

  
“Thanks.” the other boy said after a minute of silence. 

“No problem.” he anwered easily. “Cupcake?” he offered. 

Harley chuckled. “Yeah, thank you.”

They walked to through the front yard in silence, enjoying the fresh air. Well, as fresh as air could get in New York anyways. 

The Halloween party had been fun in the beginning but once everyone started drinking alcohol and smoking Peter drifted off to the sidelines and stayed there. He liked hanging out with these people but his super-senses made it impossible for him to ignore the smell of nicotine and alcohol all around them. At least the first few hours had been fun, MJ continuously pretending to stab him and him deadpanning “Et tu Brute?” every single time. Some people kept saying it was a cute couples costume which was hilarious because MJ is a huge lesbian and Peter himself is halfway in love with an idiot that dressed up as god. Or at least, the christian version of god. Which apparently was just a guy dressed in a long white dress, has long white hair and a long white beard. Fantastic. 

Speaking of said idiot, he was currently eating his cupcake with his fake beard now hanging around his neck so it wouldn’t be in the way. 

“Where should we go?” he asked him once he was almost done with his second cupcake. 

  
“Hmm…” Harley hummed in response. “The tower? Tony and Pepper are at a SI party and Abby is at her friends house but I’m sure we’ll find something to do even if we don’t have access to the lab.” he suggested. 

  
“Sure. Should we call someone to pick us up?” Peter asked. 

“No, it’s fine, I came here on my motorcycle and always bring a second helmet in case so we can just go on that. Do you need to text anyone?” he explained.

“Oh yeah, hold on.” Peter told the taller boy, quickly sending off a text to his aunt and one to the group chat so his friends knew he’d left already should they already have forgotten. 

“Okay, so are you sure it’s safe?” Peter questioned after pocketing his phone, looking between the motorcycle and Harley suspiciously. 

Harley just snorted and rolled his eyes. “We’ll be fine! C’mon, put on your helmet and hop on Cesar.” he commanded, handing Peter the second helped which he put on after discarding the fake laurel crown into the case on the motorcycle just like Harley did with all his fake hair. 

“Amen.” he deadpanned before hopping onto the motorcycle behind Harley, wrapping his arms around the other boy. 

“Dork.” muttered Harley in response and drove off. 

……………………………………………………………………………….

Driving to Stark Tower on Harley’s motorcycle was exhilarating. They sped past hundreds of people, dressed up and not and dodged cars and busses easily. Peter was also particularly fond of being able to hold onto Harley like that, chest pressed onto his back and arms around the other boy’s middle, making sure he wouldn’t fall off the bike. 

When they finally got to the tower and Harley slowed down to get into the garage, Peter felt refreshed and like he’d just seen a whole new part of the city he’d been living in all his life. 

“That was so cool.” was all he said when he took off his helmet and handed it back to Harley in exchange for the laurel crown. Neither of them put the crown or the hair back on, knowing they likely wouldn’t leave the tower again. “I’ll take you on a ride whenever you want, pretty boy.” 

And while Harley turned around and walked straight to the elevator, Peter stood frozen and blushing for a few seconds until he shook himself out of it and ran ahead, stepping into the elevator before Harley was even halfway there. The laughter he got in return made it worth it. 

………………………………………………………………………….

After drinking some water and devouring a family size bag of doritos Harley jumped up and said. “Let’s go to the pool!” before running towards the elevator, leaving Peter sitting by the counter confused. 

“Why are we going to the pool? Shouldn’t we get changed for that? And isn’t there like a thing about going to the pool after eating?” Peter questioned.

“Well. Number one, because I want to. Number two, coward. And number three that’s just a stupid rule parents made up to get their kids to take naps after lunch time during the holidays.” Harley answered, already leaving the elevator and entering the more private room with a single pool.    
  
“O..kay?” Peter responded, still confused before Harley started to push and pull him towards the pool. 

“Harley? What are you doing?” he yelped. “Oh god NO!” he yelled right before he let himself fall into the water with Harley, making sure neither of them accidentally hit their head. 

When he came up for air he saw Harley still underwater and panicked slightly, grabbing his arm and pulling him up.    
  
“You okay?” he demanded.

The other boy just laughed in return. “God, you should’ve seen your face!” he exclaimed, still laughing at Peter. 

“Asshole. I thought you were hurt.” Peter mumbled and pouted.

“Awwww poor baby. I can just hold my breath better than you!” he explained, voice low and eyes dancing dangerously. 

“Are you challenging me?” Peter asked, tone already more playful. 

“Yes.” the other boy answered, floating around him and making him slightly dizzy with his huge grin. 

“Oh, you’re going down Keener. I’m the champion at holding my breath!” Peter announced. 

  
“You sure?”    
  
“Positive.”   
  
“Ok. Let’s do this then.” Harley announced, facing Peter. “Three, two, one, GO!” he yelled before taking a huge breath of air and putting his head under water. 

Both of the boys stayed there for a while, mockingly glaring at each other until suddenly Harley started shifting forward. Confused, Peter froze in place, but Harley didn’t stop. 

He kept shifting closer and leaning in until he finally pressed a short kiss to Peter’s lips. Shocked, Peter’s eyes widened and he swam to the surface. 

A few seconds later Harley emerged as well with a victorious “YES!”

“Yes? Yes what?” Peter demanded, still slightly in shock. 

“I won!” Harley answered with a grin. 

“No?!” Peter said. 

“Yes.” the other boy shot back.

“No.” Peter insisted.

“Are you kidding?” Harley taunted, moving around Peter in circles.

“That’s cheating!” Peter announced, pouting a little but his eyes never straying Harley’s. 

“What is?” he asked, taunting him with laughter and more circling.

“Yeah, it’s cheating!” Peter repeated.

“You think there are any rules here?” Harley taunted, still laughing slightly.

“Uh, yeah?” Peter responded, still dazed.

They kept bickering for a while, circling around each other, Harley taunting Peter and Peter shooting back insults and accusations. 

  
“Like what are you even thinking..?” Harley asked while laughing.   
  
“I mean, that’s just cheating, that’s just….that’s not allowed, I won’t accept losing because of something like that!” Peter explained, stuttering slightly. He didn’t want to explain what exactly he thought was cheating, but both of them knew anyways.

“Okay let’s try it again.” Harley said, giving in.

They both took a big breath before going under water again. And while they may have made it seem like a challenge, both of them knew it was something different. So Peter quickly gave in and floated towards Harley, pressing a kiss to his lips. The other boy didn’t hesitate kissing back and soon they were floating up, gasping for air before diving back into a much more intense kiss. 

Peter watched as Harley shortly broke away to grin at him so the shorter boy decided to wipe that grin off his face by kissing him again, this time harder, taking control of the kiss until he could hear Harley whimper against him. Only then did he pull back and smirk at him, enjoying the view of Harley’s bright red lips and dazed look.

“Hm..” Peter started, gaze still focused on Harley’s all too kissable lips. “We should probably get changed.” 

“What..?” Harley asked, still slightly out of it. 

“I don’t know if you noticed but we kind of fell into the pool with our clothes on. We should get changed.” he repeated, smirk coming back in full force knowing that he was the reason Harley was still so disoriented. “C’mon let’s go.” he commanded, pulling himself and Harley out of the water and quickly getting a clean towel from the shelves. Not that they helped that much but they dried off their hair and squeezed as much water as possible out of their clothes before leaving the room and going back to Harley’s floor. 

The entire way there Peter held onto Harley’s hand. “Do you have any clothes I could change into?” Peter asked Harley, knowing full well that the guest room had dozens of sweatpants and shirts in different sizes. 

From the look of it Harley either didn’t realise it or didn’t care. “Uh, yeah, hold on.” he said before going through his closet and pulling out some grey sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt that said ‘Rose Hill High’ and handing it to Peter.    


  
“Thanks. I’m gonna get changed in the guest bathroom. Can we order some food?” Peter suggested, small smile still tugging at his lips. 

“Uh, sure.” Harley agreed immediately, telling FRIDAY to get their usual pizza order before disappearing into the bathroom with his own stack of clothes. Peter quickly made his way to the guest room, picked out a new pair of underwear and went into the guest bathroom to get changed. He put his wet clothes in the drier and sat down on the sofa in the living room, waiting for Harley there. 

He turned on the TV, browsing through the selection of movies that Harley owned. He probably hadn’t even seen half of them, he knew Harley always preferred watching TV shows. 

It only took Harley a few minutes longer than Peter to get dressed and changed, but when he stepped into the living room and got a good look at Peter he froze.    
  


Peter smirked. “You okay there Princess?” 

For some reason, that snapped Harley out of it and he quickly made his way to where Peter was sitting. “You’re such a dick.” he complained before smashing their lips together again and settling down right next to him. 

They only stopped when the pizza arrived, falling asleep on top of eachother after another lazy make out session, empty pizza boxes on the coffee table in front of them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my last pre-written fic fkfjk IM STRESSED


End file.
